Holding Out For A Hero
by Disneyanime91
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name. My first fic here, please review: hope to improve my writing style. Rated for Language. RobRae


_**Holding Out For A Hero**_

Raven burst into her room, tears streaming down her pretty face. No pain that she had felt before matched up to the one felt now in her aching heart.

_**Where have all the good men gone**_

_**And where are all the gods?**_

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules**_

_**To fight the rising odds?**_

(Raven's POV)

Beast Boy, you bastard. I give you my heart for the past three months and what do you do with it? You give it away. And to WHO ELSE but _TERRA_. Gosh, I should've seen it coming eons ago. I should've noticed that look in his eyes whenever she appears. I should've noticed how dreamy his voice gets whenever he talks about her. How could I be so foolish? Kudos to myself for going up to the son of a bitch and slapping him HARD in the face in front of her. Damn… hand still hurts…

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_

_**Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need**_

Ah well… Just my luck. Just my luck to see him with her. Just my luck to see them kissing _oh-so-passionately_ under the streetlight. Just my stupid luck to think we were actually reaching the peak of our relationship. Just my rotten luck. I think I'll just go to sleep… so damn tired… zzz… talk to Robin about this in the morn… what I need…

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

Shit, just as I was getting a good rest. What's that commotion outside? Sounds like a bomb blast… now that dumb alarm… What the Hell? Intruder alert? Who could it be? And now there's Robin out there calling to us… "Titans, GO!" One thing about him, lately, I've been feeling, well… feelings for him, but I know it's wrong, I mean, he's the leader, how can I feel that way? I just have to assure myself, he's just my FRIEND. Stress on JUST and FRIEND, OKAY? Sigh… time to suit up and go battle evil once more. I dash down the corridor to the common room to join the others just in time to see the door being blown to bits, revealing a group of hulking men dressed in green army clothes.

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

**_Larger than life_**

(3rd person)

The Titans stood, ready for action. The L337 H4x0rZ Terrorist Group moved into the common room, armed to the teeth with guns, grenades and ammunition, circling the teenagers like vultures eyeing their prey. Robin made the first move, grabbing his freeze disks and threw them at the first three terrorists he could aim at, instantly disarming them. The other guerilla fighters immediately sprung into action, firing away with their M4 Carbines and spamming the area with HE grenades. At the same time, the teens activated their superpowers and began the battle. Starfire blasted away at the terrorists with her green bolts, managing to take out about twenty of them before being hit in the stomach by a piece of flying debris. Cyborg's metal armor prevented him from being injured at all as the bullets just rebounded off his chest, but it didn't stop him from being blinded by smoke, as he fired away with his sonic cannon. Beast Boy morphed away desperately, and Raven refused to look at him the whole time. She flung pieces of debris and broken furniture at the intruders, and blocked bullets with her telekinetic powers. Robin was giving an all-out offense with his Bo staff and the explosive disks.

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

(Raven's POV)

I was wounded. Cuts and bruises all over. But what else could I do but fight on? Just the four of us against a seemingly endless wave of guerilla fighters. "When are they going to stop?" Star yelled. "Fu—," I curse under my breath as another piece of debris catches me in the shoulder. By now, almost all of the soldiers that we could see were taken out; only less than ten were left. But they still fought on, this time with more intensity. Suddenly, I hear a loud cry. It was Star. She had been hit in the leg by a bullet. I raced over to comfort her and bring her to the infirmary. She needed treatment, fast. But at that point I feel something hit my chest. Then the room slants in slo-mo to one side, and the color around me to drains away, making the room black and white, with only a few splashes here and there. And I think: wow, cool, how did this happen? The green of Robin's uniform, the blue of Cy's sonic cannon blasts, and… the red of blood? Well, that's a surprise… wait a minute, is it coming from… me? Last thing I hear is Robin calling my name…

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

"Rae…Rae…You alright?"

"Huh? Who's that?"

"It's me, Robin. You okay? Come, let me help you get up."

"Yeah, thanks. What happened to me?" Sigh… isn't he just charming? So chivalrous…

"Oh, you were shot in the chest. Luckily the bullet missed your heart. You were out cold for five days. Me and Cy managed to take out those terrorists anyway. Just a few more days' rest in your room and you'll be a-okay! And I heard about BB and Terra. Let's just leave it, okay? I mean, you can find another boyfriend with your qualities… It's okay now. And Star, she's back in action."

"Hmm… okay. I guess so." I hope it's the guy standing in front of me now…

"Thank God you survived. What would I do… I mean, the team, do without you, Rae?" Whoops, slip of tongue…

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I could swear there is someone somewhere**_

_**Watching me**_

"Well, thanks from saving me from the brink of death, Robin."

"Um… okay, you're welcome…" Whew… she didn't notice

"Hold on, did I just hear you say 'What would I do without you, Rae?'" Omg… did he really say that! So does it mean he…

"N…no, you must've heard me wrongly!" Oh crap… she noticed

"Hmm… okay then, if you say so" Don't get your hopes up, girl

"Uh… Wait! No, I, umm… what I meant to say was, well…" Might as well say it…

"I'm waiting, Boy Wonder. I'll give you 5 seconds, then I scram, okay?" Pressure on him may help… please?

"No!" Shit, TIME LIMIT!

"Five…" Please?

"Er…" Okay, how do I say it?

"Four…"Pretty please?

"Damnit…"Direct or indirect? Or to forget it?

"Three…"Pretty pretty please?

"Rae, I… er…"Here it goes…

"Two…"Puhleeeeeze!

"Raven, I… I…"Boy Wonder, you're DOING IT… FINISH IT MAN!

"One…"With ice cream, cherries and whipped cream on top?

"Raven, I LOVE YOU!"Oh my god… I did it…

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the flood**_

_**I can feel his approach**_

_**Like a fire in my blood**_

(Raven's POV)

Oh my GOD. I can't believe it. Robin actually has _those_ feelings towards me. Just like how I have _those_ feelings towards him. I walk slowly towards that cute blushing face, which look at the floor embarrassedly. Lifting his chin up, I stare deep into the whiteness on the mask… and I say to him, "Well, that's the sweetest thing I've heard you say, Rob." And I leant forward, and kiss him square on the lips. And he returns the kiss, with the same loving emotions that I give him…

**_I need a hero…_**

Oh Robin. You've been the hero I've been holding out for the whole night.


End file.
